Katarina's Darkest Nights
by Njoror
Summary: On the Fields of Justice, Katarina is the dark, sadistic killer. But when her mistress calls, Katarina cannot resist. Oneshot. Rated M for adult themes.


Disclaimer: Riot Games owns all rights to League of Legends and all characters of the game. I own nothing. Enjoy.

Wax dripped from the candles surrounding Katarina. The room was pitch black except for what was lit by candlelight. On a table in what she assumed was the center of the room Katarina lay, a soft glow illuminating her pale skin. A sigh sounded from behind her. Katarina did not dare turn around to look for its source. She knew she would find nothing there, no matter how hard she looked.

It was always like this ever since Elise had taken Katarina to be her lover. The Spider Queen demanded absolute trust from Katarina, and in return would grant Katarina a pleasure like she had never felt before. The calls were infrequent, but when they came, Katarina would answer willingly.

The rooms in the Shadow Isles wing of the Institute of War were set up according to their hierarchy. The first two contained Evelynn and Shaco, across from each other. The two shadowy assassins placed among the lower rungs of the Shadow Isles. Next came Thresh and Hecarim, the Chain Warden being respected and Hecarim being a general. Katarina had heard whispers of Hecarim becoming Elise's consort, but she knew better. Elise had her. The next set of rooms contained Mordekaiser and Yorick, the General of the Shadow Isles being quite well placed. Katarina was not sure of why Yorick was so respected, especially more-so than Thresh, but she did not ask. Lastly came the room for Elise, a queen of the Shadow Isles.

Katarina was shaken from her thoughts by a nail scraping its way up her side to her chin. Katarina once again did not respond. This was how Elise liked it. Katarina would be totally complacent, totally at the Spider Queen's mercy. The usually arrogant assassin became meek as a lamb before her mistress. She would jump when Elise said jump; she would beg if Elise asked her to beg. There was something about the loss of control that the assassin secretly craved. The need to be controlled instead, to be instructed and inferior.

Elise had seen through Katarina on the Fields of Justice and asked if she wished for more. She would not take no for an answer. And so Katarina found herself here at the Spider Queen's mercy, with her mistress drawing a line of fire up Katarina's side. Elise's hand stopped when it came close to a breast. Katarina held her breath in anticipation, waiting for true stimulation. The hand retreated.

Katarina let out a pathetic whimper, something she showed to no one else. She knew Elise would be smiling at the sound, but before she could make another, one of the lights changed. Katarina watched as a hand picked up a candle and Elise's face was cast into light. Some would say it was terrifying, a face from a story designed to scare children. Katarina thought it beautiful. Elise's face captured the light and seemed to suck it in, the illumination giving it an even crueler look than usual. Elise's red eyes glowed as she made eye contact with Katarina before moving the candle away, over Katarina's body. Elise never broke eye contact as she turned the candle sideways, allowing a few drips of wax to fall on Katarina's bare stomach.

Katarina hissed in pain as the wax hit her skin, solidifying instantly against the cold. However, she did not dare break the gaze of her mistress. The only consequence would be leaving immediately, which Katarina could not do. She needed this. She craved it. For all the pain Elise would cause tonight, Katarina would only beg for more. Elise's hands would crawl all over her body, exploring and marking every part of it. Spider Emissaries would do the same, injecting an aphrodisiac across Katarina's body. Then Elise would begin in earnest, using ghastly tools on Katarina. This was how it went every time. Katarina would climax over and over, screaming her mistress' name for all the world to hear, and still it would continue. The session would come to a close when the candles burned halfway down their wicks, no longer giving a view of Katarina's body. At that point Elise would personally pleasure Katarina with her fingers, drawing lines of blood from Katarina. And in the end, with Katarina totally spent on the table, Elise would put out the candles and draw her into an embrace.

"Did you enjoy it?" Elise would ask, her voice echoing in Katarina's mind, dripping with seduction.

"Yes, mistress," Katarina would answer. And then she would kiss Elise, taste those beautiful red lips, her sweet taste, and drink in the musk of her scent. And then Elise would be gone, disappearing like the spider she was.

"Then we shall meet again, be it in life or death," would ring out through the room, Katarina's last taste of Elise's voice. Finally the door would open for Evelynn or Shaco to escort her back to her room.

And Katarina would go back onto the Fields of Justice, answering her summoning call, hoping, begging, needing to see Elise again, to have her mistress call. This was the way of Katarina's life, and she loved it.


End file.
